


Like Gravel Wrapped In Silk

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: One Word Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: The guy had a voice that sounded like gravel wrapped in silk… like he gargled in whiskey.





	Like Gravel Wrapped In Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN One Word Bingo. The word is Deep

The first time Dean walked into Angel’s Bakery, he was completely entranced by the sight of the man behind the counter. He stood back and admired the view from near the door. The guy had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, messy dark hair and stubble that made him wonder what it felt like when it rubbed against his thigh.

But when he walked up to the counter and the man spoke, Dean was hooked. The guy had a voice that sounded like gravel wrapped in silk… like he gargled in whiskey. It was so deep and rumbly, it made Dean shiver just by hearing him say, “Welcome to Angel’s Bakery, may I help you?”

Dean stood for a moment, just looking at the guys; lips when he spoke. They were full and pink and just delicious.

Dean realized the guy was waiting with an amused look on his face.

“Uh… yeah, hi. Um, I’d like an apple pie, please?”

The guy smiled and it lit up the room.

“Dutch apple, regular apple or caramel apple?”

_ Jesus, that voice… _ Dean realized his had a new kink.

“Um, I dunno. Which one do you like best?”

The guy smiled again. “Well, I prefer the caramel apple myself.”

Dean looked into those blue eyes and was lost.

“”Okay… I’ll take the caramel then.”

The guy went and got out a pie and put it in a box. He tied string around it and walked back to Dean.

“That will be twelve fifty.”

Dean dug out his wallet and paid. 

The guy took the money, adding, “If you don’t like it, come back. I’ll give you another one for free.”

Dean took the pie with a smile. “Thanks, but I’m pretty sure I’ll love it.”

“Come back soon.”

Dean smirked as he left. Oh he was coming back for sure.

He walked back in two days later. 

“Hey! That pie was delicious.”

The guy smiled at him. “You ate it all already?”

Dean grinned. “Nah, I was going to dinner at my brother’s. His wife cooked dinner and said I was in charge of dessert. It was a real hit.”

Mr. Gravel Voice grinned back. “Glad to hear it. Can I get you anything today?”

Dean took a deep breath.  _ Nothing ventured, nothing gained… _

“I’ll take a couple of those chocolate chip muffins, and a date?”

The guy tilted his head and it was adorable. “A date muffin? I don’t have anything like that.”

Dean laughed. “No, no, that was my lame attempt to ask you out. I mean, unless you’re involved or don’t want to or…”

The guy held up his hand. “Stop. I’d love to go out with you, but don’t you think we should at least introduce ourselves first?”

Dean blushed. “Dean. Winchester.”

The guy grinned. “Castiel Novak. And I’d go out with you, when and where?”

Again, Castiel’s voice was so deep and growly, Dean felt light-headed.

“Uh, how about tomorrow night. Go for a drink? I could pick you up at like nine.”

Castiel nodded. “Sounds good, Dean. I live upstairs, you can pick me up here.”

After they exchanged phone numbers, Dean left feeling like he’d won the lottery.

 

Less than a week later, Dean discovered just how much of a kink he had when Cas was growling out Dean’s name as Cas was slamming into him. Dean practically came on the spot. 

 


End file.
